A refillable electronic cigarette is becoming more and more popular because it is environmental-friendly. When tobacco liquid in the refillable electronic cigarette is used up, the user of the electronic cigarette usually uses an injector to fill in tobacco liquid. However, during this process, the tobacco liquid may leak out. For example, since the injector is not fixedly coupled with the electronic cigarette, the tobacco liquid may leak when the electronic cigarette is turned over, thus rendering user experience unsatisfactory.
What are needed, therefore, are a liquid injecting container, a refillable liquid injecting system including same, and a liquid injecting method using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.